patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon 4 Don Pon - Misje,
Misje: 'Prolog-' filmik:'Uberheros w raju znajduje skrzynkę,budzi jej wieźnia-małą wróżkę.ona opowiada mu otym co stało sie na ziemi.Uberhero z wojskiem wraca do normalnego świata. (Pokazuje się krajobraz pobojowiska) Uberhero:-Gdzie?-dotarliśmy? Patapon:- (...) Meden:-Widzę!Tam! bębny!thumb|400px|obozowisko (wiem że małe (pokazują sie bebny pata i pon) Patapon:-Gdzie don i chacka? Meden:-Tam! (pokazują się bębny don i chacka) Grazcz idzie po bębny. Meden:-Założymy tu obóz. Uberhero:-Tam koszary, a tam zasadzimy drzewko życia (misji towarzyszy motyw HOI HOI YAA) 'Historyjka po misji: Heros rosztawia namiot ; Patapon-(Yaripon) przechodzi obok niego ; Yaripon - Panie Herosie, znalazłem te dwie maski przed obozowiskiem. Pokazuje maskę yaridy,Yumiahy lub Taterazaya. Heros - Dobrze, będe mógł zmieniać klasę!Ale coś mi tu niepasuje,Za łatwo nam poszło.... Meden: -Patrz herosie!To coś strasznego! cała ziemia jest zniszcona, a trawa spalona.... musimy iść na rekonesans, Pole Hierarchii I - na podbój!!! ' '''Opis:'Patapony nie poznały swojego dawnego królestwa...coś sie zmieniło, ty masz się dowiedzieć co. Gracz idzie przez małą mapę.W tle drzewa z czerwonymi liśćmi i nocne niebo.Po drodze niszczy duże grudy ziemi, pokonując pata-wilki.Dopiero pod koniec mapy patapony znajdują mały zameczek z którego wychodzi zigoton. Zigoton - Patapony!? wy odeszłyście! trzeba zawiadomić Wielkiego Lorda! Gracz niszczy zamek, zigoton ucieka. (Motyw Goroch Rock) '''Historyjka po misji: Heros idzie do obozu.Spotyka Zabitego patapona.Ten patapon to jednak nieznany Mechapon.Jest zrobiony z metalu. Heros - Hę? Głos - Co? (gracz) boisz sie? to twój przodek mechapon, 10 lat temu, był to chin twój pomocnik. Heros - Chin! Heros wraca do bazy i opowiada o tym meden. Meden: Mechapony? Nic niewiem o tych pataponach, ale ten tajemniczy Wielki Lord? II - Tajemniczy Lord skryty w cieniu. ' thumb|302px|zamek lorda '''Opis:'Tajemniczy lord? Tak się zwie? To nurtujące pytanie dlaczego Zigotony wybrały nowego władcę.... Gracz idzie przez piękny krajobraz lasu.Drzewa są grube i wielolistne.Nagle spotyka fortyfikacje Zigotonów takie jakie jak w '''I. Zigotony to Yaritony i Cannatony.Greacz rozwala wielkie budowle kiedy napotyka ogromny zamek Lorda.Część zamku niejest widoczna. Z zamku wychodzi "Lord" przerwka(--) "Lord"-Patapony!Powybijałem wasz lód!!! Jak śmieliście niszczyć moje piękne budowle!!!-HHHHRRRR!!!!! -śmierć!!! Gracz walczy z "Lordem" kiedy lord ma 20% (PŻ) odchodzi -Wygrałeś! Zapłacisz za to! (Awon) Historia po misji: Heros wędróje przez las.Nagle wypada Lord. Heros-AAA!Okropne, to ty lord! Harkokieł:Co?Jak śmiesz mnie nazywać zwykłym "Lordem"?Jam jest potężny Harkokieł! Harkokieł:-Moja "Wieża Ognia" jest najpotężniejszym i najpiękniejszym budynkiem w.... Heros:-Wieża ognia? co? Arcybiesy? Harkokieł:-Arcybiesy?Twoja wyobraźnia mnie zadziwia!Bo Arcybiesy, odeszły a na ich miejsce weszły "żywioły" Heros:To takie Arcyelementy? Harkokieł:Tak....Co? Jesteśmy wrogami! Harkokieł odchodzi. Meden: (gracz) wiesz że jest sześć Arcyelemętów!Hyba żeby wyzwolić ten zniszczony kraj, o którym mówiła wróżka musimy zniszczyc je wszystkie... Tak....Dowiedzmy się o nich nieco więcej!! III-(pierwszy raz)-Niszczycielski lew Harkokła(drugi,free)-Niszczycielski lew z przełęczy Al-Ghal. Opis1: Harkokieł po pierwszym spotkaniu z (gracz) wiedział że niemoże pozwolić na to by wrogowie zawrócili mu w głowie, wypuścił ogromnego lwa Qihaskhy! Opis2:'''Harkokieł dawno opuścił przełęcz Ak-Ghal,ale jego lew wciąż tam siedzi. Gracz idzie przez ogromne lasy i góry.Niszczy dwie fortyfikacje Zigotonów, i dociera do ogromnej bramy. przerwka(--) Z za bramy wyskakuje Harkokieł. Harkokieł-Witaj! jednak przybyłeś!-Dobrze ja muszę spadać,ale ty się zapoznaj z moim krewnym pupilem,Lwem Qihaskhy!!! Gracz walczy z potężnym Lwem kiedy go zabije, brama upada, a z za krzaka wylatuje Harkokieł. Harkokieł-Nie!!!Pikuś!...Znaczy, a niechto!! (gorochi) '''Historyjka po misji: thumb|harkokieł wersjsa prawdziwa Heros idzie przez las,łąki,góry.Wyskakuje Harkokieł. Harkokieł-Zabiłeś mojego Pikusia!!! Heros-I co? Ty zabiłeś tysiące moich przodków... Harkokieł-No cóż, panie Janie,nieźle mi dopiekłeś ostatnimi czasy, żucam ci wyzwanie!!! Heros-Jakie? Harkokieł-Jakie!Zawalczymy, na arenie ognistego podmuchu! Heros-co? Cała armia na arenie... Harkokieł-Nie! tylko ty i ja, możesz wziąść jeden oddział, Harkokieł złości się i pogardliwie wymachuje rękami. Heros- ale jak wygram to doprowadzisz mnie do swoijego zameczku? Harkokieł-......pomyślę, jednak nie wygrasz, więc niemam sie czym martwić.... Heros wraca do obozu. Meden: 'Super nazwa na arenę, oby było w tej nazwie było mniej prawdy... '(expisko) Armia zigotonów nad urwiskiem. Misja jest do Expienia słabszych jednostek.Znajdziemy na niej tylko zigotony:Cannatony,Yaritony,Tatetony,Charitony. (Dojna lain) Arena Ognistego podmuchu: 'IV-Harkokieł i arena ognistego podmuchu' Opis:'''Harkokieł przypomina nieco wściekłowilka, tylko ten jest bardziej pewny siemie, pokonaj go na jego własnej arenie. Heros z jednym odziałem stoi na arenie.Przychodzi Harkokieł -Witaj nikczemny (gracz) spotykamy się pierwszy raz oko w oko!!! -Wiesz jak walczy się na arenie? Gracz wybiera tak czy nie, Arena zbudowana jest z dwóch połów, jedna trzy wieże , jedna z katapultą, dróga taka sama. Wszędzie bucha ogień. po wygranej misji: Harkokieł-przegrałem! Harkokieł dopadnę cię (gracz) (Dottama Gahen) '''Historyjka po misji: Heros staje przed zamkiem lorda. Heros-Łał! myślałem że ta karaina bucha ogniem i tak dalej. Odwraca się. Heros-A tu wogóle nie podpalone drzwa. Harkokieł wyhcodzi z zamku i próbuje dźgnąć herosa , ten jednak unika ataku. Heros- wiesz, przypominasz mi wściekłowilka, Harkokieł- Wielkiego złokła wściekłowilka? świetnie chciałem być taki jak on. Heros-Przepuścisz mnie do Twojego zameczku? Harkokieł-Dobrze, umowa to umowa, ż wściekłowilkiem też sie tak umawiałeś tak? wiedz że tak jak ona mam złych kumpli. Heros-Pozatym myślałem ze ta kraina bucha ogniem... Harkokieł-Buchała....a le ktoś zabrał mi moje ogniste królestwo..... Harkokieł odzchodzi. Meden: Wiesz herosie, jest sześć Arcyelemętów! żeby przyprowadzić pokój musimy przegnać je wszystkie..... Dalsze misje w toku..... 'Wieża pażącego jezyka' 'V-Arcyelemęt Ognia' Opis:'''W odchłani Wieży czai się wiele niebespiechenśtw związanych z ogniem."Trzy poziomy? Herosie przecież przechodziłeś je 10 lat temu, przepraszam, 1 rok w raju to 10 lat na ziemi.(weź ekfipunek chroniacy przed zapaleniem) Grazc z armią stoi w niegościnnej wieży.thumb|400px|tło arcyelemętu ognia '''p.1 Na początek spotyka grupę zigotonów przez trzy komnaty walczy z samymi zigotonami. to:yaritony,tatetony,yumitony. Walczy również z nowym przecienikiem:Ognistmi duszkami. P.2 Tutaj wprowadzone zostaną drzwi otwierane dźwigną.Przez pięć komnat gracz walczy z zigotonami z pierwszego poziomu i z jednym małym smokiem.Duszki ognia są teraz wieksze. (Dojna lain)thumb|111px|arcyelemęt ognia P.3 Gracz przechodzi przez drzwi z czerwoną, czaszką.Wtedy dostrzega totem z dziwnymi napisami,i Arcyelemęt ognia. Arcyelemęt ognia-Szszsz....Glup,hup,pup!! Arcyelemęt ognia-Powstań wieli dodongo płomienny stworze, ochroń swojego pana,i spal patapony!!! Dodonga budzi się.Gracz musi zabić dodongę.(łatwy)Kiedy to zrobi dodonga upada a Arcyelemęt odchodzi z płaczem. (Doja lain rock)-mój motyw. Historyjka po misji: Harkokieł Stoi przy wejściu do wieży.Nagle czuje że traci moc. Harkokieł-co? ja ja ja.... Harkokieł-ja tracę moc! Harkokieł-Straszne mój żwyioł utracony więź żywiołów została stracona! (płacz) Harkokieł-Nie!Wsciekłowilk by sie tak nie zachował!!! Harkokieł-Zostało jeszcze pięć.... Harkokieł-Czas pójść po Kitthe, w niej cała nadzieja.... :jest jeszcze jedna misja: Meden: Dobrze! Przegnaliśmy pierwszy Arcyelement!!! Ciekawe co kryje się za nim.... Zwodzące kaskady VI- Zamarźnięte wodospady tajemnicza Kitthe Opis:'''Za Wieżą Pażącego Języka kryje się kraina lodu, i wielkich jezior..... Gracz idzie przez piękne góry z zamarźniętymi wodospadami i jeziorami.Nagle spotyka Harkokła z dziwnym mrocznym herosem płci żeńskiej.Heros ma Maskę Królika. przerwka(---) Harkokieł-Kogo me ocZy widzą?Heros (Gracz)?Poznaj moją Przyjaciółkę Kitthe! Kitthe-Witaj!Miło było cię poznać, ale muszę teraz cię ZNISZCZYĆ!!! HIA!! Gracz musi unikać ataków Kitthe, gdyż (dla armi na takim poziomie) są zabójcze.Kiedy gracz rozprawi się z Harkokłem i Kitthe, Harkokieł mówi że jeszcze wróci, a Kitthe (udajac) umierajacą, prosi Harkokła żeby ją poniósł.Harkokieł wlecze za sobą Kitthe a gracz przechodzi przez mapę w spokoju. '''Historyjka po misji: Heros idzie przez lodowe jezioro gdy napotyka Kitthe. Heros-Kitthe? Kitthe-Ty potworze!! mogłeś mnie zabić!! Heros-Tak jak ty mnie... Kitthe-Jeśli myślisz że Przegnasz mój słodki Arcyelemeny Wody, to śię mylisz!! Kitthe śię złości i odchodzi. '''Meden: '''Kitthe to młodsza siostra naszej księżniczki (Neciłuski) kiedy przeszliśmy do raju ona została... W TOKKKU.................. Kategoria:Patapon 4 Don Pon